Delirium
by LightSphire
Summary: Dia tak pernah satu kali pun membenci. Tapi, dia mulai belajar caranya membenci saat warna merah yang nyata tumpah dan mengalir di depan matanya. Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu jika batas antara benci, dendam, dan dosa sebenarnya begitu buram. HiroKazeGouen. RnR?


**Notes:** Uhuk... ehm... sebelumnya, halo, semuanya. Di sini LightSphire, dan ini adalah cerita multichap pertama kami (dan sekaligus cerita pertama yang kami publish). Kami? Ya, kami. Jadi, di akun ini ada 2 orang author yakni; **Megumare Hikaru** dan **Lunlun Caldia**. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah akun collab dan semua fanfiksi yang kami publish di akun ini adalah hasil collab. Baiklah, sekian perkenalan(?) singkat kami. Kami nggak mau banyak omong lagi. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, shounen-ai, pemakaian bahasa yang frontal dan amburadul, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven/GO adalah milik Level-5. We gain no commercial advantages. This story created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

LightSphire proudly present...

.

.

.

**Delirium**  
—_a state of mental confusion_—  
**Prolog**

* * *

Seorang pemuda duduk termangu di atas ranjang. Rambutnya yang merah terlihat kusut, namun juntaian benang berpigmen merah itu membingkai sisi wajahnya hingga ke bagian rahang dengan sempurna.

Hening. Pemuda itu diam. Tak bergerak. Membeku. Tapi bibirnya terlihat mengatup seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu—namun kata yang ingin ia ucapkan seakan tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sepasang bola mata hijau yang mengimitasikan warna zamrud menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang dilengkapi teralis besi.

Sinar hangat matahari yang masuk dari sela teralis jatuh menerpa tubuh si pemuda, membuat warna rambutnya jadi terlihat berkilau karena dipapar cahaya. Tapi meski begitu, rambut itu masih nampak kusut.

Keheningan di tempat itu seakan pecah begitu saja kala suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar dari ujung koridor dan semakin mendekat.

Pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming. Bahkan saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sempurna dan seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam, dia tetap tak bergerak.

Orang yang baru saja masuk adalah seorang pemuda berparas cantik. Rambutnya yang hijau seperti daun teh diikat _ponytail_ dan membuatnya kelihatan manis. Dengan sepasang mata _onyx _gelap yang menghias kelopak mata serta senyum yang terulur panjang dan hangat di bibir, dia melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat pemuda berambut merah itu berada.

Pemuda cantik itu menaruh keranjang buah yang sedaritadi ia bawa di meja yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu menatap miris ke arah si merah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Hiroto?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama terdiam memandang pemuda tadi.

Pemuda krimson itu tetap tak memberi respon.

Mata hijau itu masih menatap kosong ke jendela.

Bibir merah itu masih mengatup.

Seakan sudah tahu dengan respon yang akan diberikan oleh si merah, pemuda cantik itu kembali tersenyum. Lebih miris dari sebelumnya.

Ditatapnya pemuda pemilik warna rambut mencolok itu dengan intens.

Tubuh kurus yang terbalut piyama warna hijau-kebiruan, tatapan mata yang kosong, rambut kusut.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Keadaannya terlalu menyedihkan.

Dia melangkah mendekati pemuda krimson itu. Perlahan, disisirnya rambut merah itu dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Berusaha menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang berdiri tegak dan tak beraturan di atas sana.

"Aku pikir pihak rumah sakit merawatmu dengan baik, Hiroto. Tapi ternyata tidak, ya."

Pemuda cantik itu masih membiarkan helai-helai rambut berpigmen merah itu terselip di antara jemari miliknya.

Lagi. Tak ada respon dari sang pemuda krimson.

Pemuda cantik itu mendesah sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tangan yang setengah terjulur karena terhalang ikatan kain berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan si pemuda krimson.

"Mereka bahkan mengikatmu di tempat tidur," lirihnya.

Hening mencintai ruangan.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali mendesah berat dan panjang.

"Apa yang orang-orang di sini pikirkan tentangmu? Tidak seharusnya kau diikat begini."

Tangan kecokelatan itu berhenti bergerak dan sepasang mata _onyx_kembali memasukkan imej pemuda krimson ke dalam saraf memori.

"Kau bukan orang gila yang pantas diikat seperti ini, Hiroto..." Kali ini suara pemuda berparas cantik itu terdengar semakin pelan dan lirih. Terlalu lirih, hingga menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Sunyi mencintai ruangan.

Pemuda krimson itu masih menatap kosong pada jendela berteralis yang terpasang di dinding. Jilatan sinar mentari hari ini terasa hangat, namun dirinya seakan membeku dan tak tersentuh oleh kehangatan itu.

Jika dilihat-lihat, pemuda krimson itu benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Tidak berekspresi. Tidak menampakkan emosi. Tidak bersuara. Seperti tubuh yang kehilangan jiwa.

Lagi, pemuda berparas cantik menggigit bagian dalam bibir untuk yang kesekian kali.

Setelah sekian lama dibekap kesunyian yang tak menyenangkan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan tangan kurusnya di pundak si pemuda krimson. Lalu, masih dengan senyum hangat yang susah payah ia pertahankan keberadaannya, ia berkata, "Cepatlah sembuh, Hiroto. Kami menunggumu di Sun Garden. Sun Garden terasa berbeda tanpamu, tahu."

Meski tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh si pemuda krimson, pemuda bermata _onyx _itu tetap bicara.

Entah keyakinan macam apa yang ia punya sehingga dirinya mampu terus bicara walaupun sang lawan sejauh ini belum pernah memberi respon.

Siapapun tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang mendera kala bicara namun tak diberi tanggapan apapun. Dan si pemuda cantik itu bukannya tidak merasakannya.

Dia merasakan sakitnya. Hanya saja, dia berusaha untuk bertahan. Karena dia sudah terlanjur menerbangkan semua harapan dan asa yang ia punya pada pemuda krimson itu.

"Kau tahu, Hiroto, perbaikan Sun Garden sudah selesai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sun Garden yang baru sekarang sudah benar-benar terlihat layak untuk ditempati."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau... segeralah sembuh, ya? Anak-anak Sun Garden merindukanmu. Bahkan Masaki juga rindu sekali padamu." _Aku juga rindu padamu, Hiroto_.

Pemuda _scarlet_itu masih tetap termangu memandang jendela. Dia tak memperlihatkan satu gerakan tubuh pun sebagai respon balasan pada orang yang sedaritadi mengajaknya bicara. Dan saat itu juga, pemuda berparas cantik itu merasa ada sesuatu yang melilit dadanya dengan sangat kencang.

Dia terluka. Terluka melihat kondisi si pemuda scarlet yang begitu menyedihkan. Terluka karena pemuda itu tak memberi jawaban. Terluka karena sosok yang duduk di hadapannya kini terlampau beda dengan sosok yang dikenalnya dulu.

Pemuda cantik itu kini merengkuh sang pemuda scarlet ke dalam dekapnya. Membiarkan pipinya menempel dengan pipi pucat pemilik bola mata hijau dan menyebarkan desiran hangat kala kulit itu saling bersentuhan.

"Jangan seperti ini, Hiroto," bisiknya. Jelas ada kesedihan yang terselip di balik kata-kata pemuda itu. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu seperti ini terus."

Tak ada respon.

Pemuda berwajah cantik masih mempertahankan posisi itu. Dia bahkan mendekap tubuh pemuda itu dengan lebih erat.

Angin musim panas yang hangat berhembus dan masuk melalui jendela-jendela yang dilapisi teralis. Menggerakkan beberapa helai rambut merah milik pemuda bermata hijau.

Seakan angin yang berhembus tadi memanggilnya, si pemuda krimson kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

Angin yang berhembus barusan seakan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat.

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika merasakan belai hangat angin tadi menerpa wajahnya.

Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi otaknya tidak bisa menemukan kosa kata yang tepat. Otaknya tak bisa menemukan kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Pelukan si pemuda cantik kini terasa sedikit mengendur daripada sebelumnya, namun belum sepenuhnya dilepaskan.

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum berbisik lirih, "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini hanya karena dia." Dia membiarkan ada jeda yang terasa mengambang memotong kalimatnya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih lirih, "Karena Kazemaru."

_Kazemaru...  
_

_Kazemaru...  
_

_Kazemaru..._

Nama itu menggema di telinga si pemuda krimson.

Entah apa yang istimewa dengan nama itu, tapi nama yang barusan pemuda hijau itu sebut membuat beberapa saraf dalam jaringan otak si pemuda krimson tersambung ke memori dan secara otomatis menampilkan kepingan ingatan yang masih tersisa.

Kepalanya menampilkan bayang sesosok pemuda dengan mata cokelat yang jernih. Sebelah matanya terlihat bersembunyi di balik poni, namun tak mengurangi pancaran indahnya.

Helaian rambutnya yang sewarna batu pirus menjuntai panjang dan lurus beterbangan ditiup angin. Kulit kecokelatan membungkus tubuhnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Senyumnya panjang dan lebar dan mampu membuat siapapun tertarik padanya. Sosok yang begitu indah dan segala hal yang ada di dirinya terasa begitu sempurna.

Tapi kemudian sosok itu pergi. Menghilang di balik lautan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

Untuk beberapa saat, yang bisa pemuda krimson lihat cuma putih.

Putih. Putih. Putih.

Dan kemudian warna putih yang konstan itu menghilang seiring dengan munculnya warna merah yang pekat dan kental. Dan perlahan, merah mengganti posisi warna putih itu.

Perubahan yang drastis, dari putih-susu menjadi merah-darah.

Merah. Merah. Merah.

Warna merah itu saling menumpuk menutupi putih yang tersisa, seperti cat merah yang sengaja diusapkan berkali-kali di atas kanvas putih.

Begitu warna merah sudah benar-benar mengambil alih, saat itulah dia mendengarnya; bunyi benda bulat yang jatuh dan menggelinding begitu saja di atas lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, samar-samar juga terdengar bunyi rintik cairan yang terciprat membasahi lantai, sebagian lagi terpapar di dinding.

Suara itu jelas. Warna itu nyata. Semuanya terasa seperti baru saja terjadi.

Mata hijau milik sang pemuda krimson itu perlahan membulat kala semua bayangan itu memenuhi memori kepalanya. Badannya tiba-tiba saja gemetar, dan sang pemuda berparas cantik refleks melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hiroto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik. Dipegangnya erat-erat pundak pemuda krimson itu.

Yang ditanya tetap tak bergeming. Badannya masih bergetar hebat. Mata hijau pemuda itu menyiratkan emosi yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan. Campuran antara marah, kecewa, menyesal, dan sedih.

Pemuda yang satu lagi terus berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Hiroto. Semuanya baik-baik saja," ujarnya panik.

Si pemuda krimson tidak mengindahkan ucapannya. Tubuhnya masih tetap gemetar. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup. Samar-samar, dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"...Kazemaru...," ucapnya di sela getaran bibirnya. "Kazemaru... mana...?"

Si rambut hijau menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nah, setelah sekian lama tidak mengucapkan sesuatu, yang pertama kali ia tanyakan malah orang itu.

"Kazemaru tidak ada di sini, Hiroto," jawabnya tegas. Tangan kecokelatan itu masih berada di pundak pemuda krimson.

Tubuh itu berhenti gemetar, namun bibir masih bergerak membuka dan menutup.

Sempat ada hening yang merayap di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya kepala merah itu menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"...Kazemaru... tidak di sini...?" Pemuda krimson itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang parau.

Anggukan kepala adalah jawabannya.

Sepasang mata hijau terlihat membulat.

"Kazemaru... tidak di sini...," ulang si pemuda krimson lirih.

Pemuda yang bermata _onyx_mengeryitkan keningnya. "Ya, dia tidak ada di sini. Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kazemaru tidak... di sini..."

"Hiroto!"

Kemudian pemuda krimson itu tertawa keras. Getir, dan maniak.

"Ha... haha... Kazemaru tidak ada di sini!" Dia berujar di sela tawanya.

Di ujung pelupuk mata pemuda itu terdapat air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja.

Dia tertawa, tapi dia juga menangis.

Dia tertawa, tapi bersamaan dengan itu dia merasa sakit.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kemudian ia menyadari satu hal.

Dia gila.

Ya, dirinya telah menjadi gila.

Dia bahkan sudah beberapa minggu menjadi pasien di sini. Di sebuah tempat bernama instalasi jiwa.

Dia gila.

Kemudian dia tertawa lagi. Lebih kencang. Lebih getir. Membuatnya makin terlihat seperti maniak.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu kini berteriak dan mengguncang pundak si pemuda krimson. Berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi percuma saja, dia tak lagi punya kendali atas pemuda itu.

Pemuda krimson itu malah mendorongnya dengan kasar. Membuatnya telak terjatuh di atas ubin yang dingin.

Kegaduhan yang terjadi di kamar itu rupanya menarik perhatian dokter dan beberapa suster yang kebetulan lewat di koridor.

Dokter dan juga suster-suster itu mendatangi kamar sang pemuda krimson dengan tergopoh- gopoh, kepanikan terhias di wajah mereka.

Seorang suster langsung sigap berlari dan menolong pemuda berambut hijau yang terbaring di lantai. Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung memegang erat tubuh dan tangan si pemuda krimson yang masih sibuk mengamuk dan memberontak. Mereka mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih banyak lagi.

Untungnya, karena sejak awal satu tangan pemuda itu sudah diikat kuat pada ujung ranjang dengan kain, pemuda itu tidak terlalu bisa bergerak dengan leluasa hingga memudahkan para suster untuk menahan pergerakkannya.

Tapi meski begitu, pemuda krimson itu masih tetap tertawa sambil berteriak dan sesekali memaki para petugas medis yang menahannya.

"Minggir kalian! Lepaskan aku!" pekiknya. "Aku mau bertemu Kazemaru! Kazemaru!"

Teriakan pemuda itu terdengar melengking sekaligus menyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Teriakan itu adalah bukti akan adanya rasa frustasi dan putus asa yang saat ini mendekap pemuda itu.

Teriakan itu adalah bukti nyata jika dirinya membutuhkan Kazemaru sekarang. Saat ini. Detik ini.

Tapi sosok yang diharapkan kedatangannya malah tidak ada.

Pemuda itu kembali tertawa. Putus asa.

Sang dokter dengan sigap langsung memberikan sebuah suntikan di lengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda krimson itu tidak pernah tahu obat macam apa yang dokter berikan lewat suntikan tadi. Yang ia tahu adalah, selanjutnya matanya menjadi berat dan pandangannya perlahan mengabur. Kantuk yang berat tiba-tiba saja datang. Dan dia membiarkan kesadarannya hilang bersamaan dengan mengaburnya semua objek yang seharusnya bisa ia kenal.

Sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar membiarkan matanya tertutup, bibirnya masih menyebut satu nama.

"...Ka... ze... maru..."

**[ To be Continued ] **

* * *

Jadi, ya, Hiroto jadi orang gila di sini. Kalau ada yang tanya siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, maka salahkan si panda (Lunlun: Hey, saya lagi bosen dengan imej CEO-narsis-ganteng-tajir-seksi-lajang yang melekat sama dia. Jadi, nggak apa-apa dong kalau sekali-sekali dia jadi orang gila? #ditajong)!  
Oke, kami nggak bisa ngomong banyak karena ini baru prolog aja. Oh, ya, kalian mau tau sesuatu yang seru, nggak?  
Di bawah kan ada tulisan review tuh, nah coba klik deh. And then, have fun, ya? =)))) #dilempar karena ngegaring

Salam,  
LightSphire


End file.
